


Leashed

by KirinKnox



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Canon Gay Relationship, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexting, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 21:01:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10772355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KirinKnox/pseuds/KirinKnox
Summary: Gladio's favorite pastime? Sexting Ignis. And Ignis tries to tame his horny boyfriend by limiting sexual activities. Question is. Can he?





	Leashed

**Author's Note:**

> Another drabble gone one shot. This is my first Gladnis fic and definitely will not be the last one. Had too much fun

Message Sent

{Gladio}: I love your 8====D

“Yeap, that’s definitely a dick.”

“But Gladio assured me that this is what he called a smiling emoji.”

Prompto studied Ignis’ text message. He found it amusing how little the intelligent man knew about the emoticon lingo. He felt like he needed to broaden Ignis’ horizons on the subject, but then that wouldn’t be doing Gladio a favor. Let the big guy play around and have his fun.

“That’s what he wants you to think. But I think his intentions were perverted rather than they were sweet.”

“That’s quite immature of him to be sending me something like this. Still I cannot perceive how this vague image is actually a penis.”

“The eyes are the balls, nose is the shaft and the mouth is the head.”

“I see.”

“Anyways. I gotta go. I still have to meet Noct and finish our thesis by tonight. Goodnight Ignis!”

“Thank you for your time, Prompto. And please make sure that you two actually get some work done.”

“Oohh we will.”

Prompto winks then he was out the door. Ignis was already tapping away his reply to Gladio.

{Ignis}: So you like my cock, do you?

{Gladio}: I like it better when it’s wrapped around my fingers tho. Prompto told you?

Gladio’s reply came fast and Ignis just expected it to be.

{Ignis}: Yes. But that text message was a very sorry excuse to try and turn me on, don’t you think?

{Gladio}: It was funny when you believed it was a happy face.

{Gladio}: Shux Iggy. Are you testing me?

{Ignis}: I want you to make me feel hot with nothing but the words I can read on this screen.

It was a challenge. Ignis felt Gladio’s excitement permeating out of his phone even before he received his reply. Gladio is obsessed with sexting. And Ignis giving the first initiative to do so was rare.

{Gladio}: Oh fuck. I’m already hard thinking about what you’d do when I succeed.

{Ignis}: IF you succeed. Don’t be so confident. I prefer the actual fucking over having to dictate it.

{Gladio}: Sure Iggy. Just let me know where those long beautiful fingers are touching when your cock’s all fucking hard from me.

Damn that over confidence of his, Ignis thought. He bit on to his lower lip, stopping himself from smirking too much. He got comfortable, leaning his back on the black leather couch and crossed his legs. He was ready to be bombarded with Gladio’s dirty talk.

{Gladio}: Y’know if you just didn’t put me on a damn leash, I’d come right over and fuck you up.

{Gladio}: have you knelt down in front of me and stick my dick right where it’s supposed to be.

{Gladio}: hoist you up and over your kitchen counters and get my jizz all over dinner.

Ignis squeezed his crossed thighs together as if it would prevent him from getting hard. He tried to keep his imaginations limited by not going through too specific details. Gladio’s texts were just so sick and overwhelming like what’s the whole purpose of Ignis trying to challenge himself for? But still he stepped away from that brink of temptation.

{Ignis}: I can’t take you off your leash. You’re too wild.

{Gladio}: Oh yea? Betcha you’re just scared that once I’m done with you, you won’t be able to drive Noct to school tmrw.

{Gladio}: C’mon Iggy. Play with me.

{Ignis}: I will play with you. Only through text.

{Gladio}: Why do you have to be just so hard to break?

It was Gladio’s goal to have Ignis just beg him to come over and he knew that, but he just loved making it hard for him. Ignis’ phone continued to vibrate in his hand at every sext received and hell did they come in fast. Gladio sure made his libido speak for him.

{Gladio}: I want you on my lap right now.

{Gladio}: riding me fast while I stretch your ass cheeks open.

{Gladio}: I’ll suck on both your tits and you’ll be screaming my name countless times.

{Gladio}: yea, feel me inside your tight squeeze, Iggy. You need me.

{Gladio}: You need my dick inside your pretty asshole right now.

At this point, Ignis couldn't take it any longer. He was humping an invisible Gladio, his legs spread out and bouncing his ass on the leather couch. He felt Gladio's mouth on his nipples with the pinch of his fingers and damn he wanted him there.

{Gladio}: What are you doing right now?

{Ignis}: Humping you.

{Gladio}: I love it when you’re honest.

{Gladio}: now spread those legs wider and touch yourself.

The text messages came in a little slower for both recipients and that’s just coz their free hands were busy pleasuring themselves. While waiting for more messages to come, Ignis let the words on screen simmer in his head.

{Gladio}: how ‘bout you hunch over and shake that sexy ass for me?

{Gladio}: I swear when I have you in my grasp, I’ll fuck you in so deep.

{Gladio}: so deep it’ll churn your guts

{Gladio}: and when I cum, it’ll be flowing down those lovely thighs.

{Gladio}: damn. Touching myself just isn’t making me full.

{Gladio}: I fucking need you, Iggy!

Ignis couldn’t even hold on to his phone anymore. He was hunched over the coffee table and touching himself, imagining it was Gladio who fucked him from behind instead of unsatisfying fingers. His phone was below him so he could continue to read and take instruction. He manages to withdraw from the heat so he could respond.

{Ignis}: I want you Gladio.

{Ignis}: I need you here right now.

{Ignis}: I feel so unfulfilled..

There was no response. Or rather Ignis’ impatience couldn’t wait a second longer for his lover’s reply. So he continued to beg.

{Ignis}: oh Gladio please. I’ll take you off your leash.

{Ignis}: I’ll fulfill whatever fantasy you have in that dirty head of yours.

{Ignis}: just come here and fill my ass already!!

His phone buzzed and there was Gladio’s reply brimming with satisfaction.

{Gladio}: I’m coming over to 8==D (‿ˠ‿) you

“Fuck you, Gladio.”

**Author's Note:**

> I feel dirty after writing all that sext.


End file.
